Dragon Ball Z:Evolution
by PrynceOfDarkness
Summary: Ten years after GT Goku comes back for a nice reunion, only to be met with another threat to stop.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z:Evolution

Ten years after Dragonball GT, Goku comes back to the world of the Mortals for a nice reunion with his friends, when a new threat arises that even the power of Shenron can help to fix.

The following is a non-profit fan based continuing of Dragon Ball Z. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragonball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji T.V., and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

Chapter 1: A Happy Reunion

Ten years have passed since the actions that took place with Omega Shenron and the Z fighters have lived peaceful lives since then. Only for it all to be interrupted by an unknown threat to more than just one dimension.

Uub wakes up with a start. '_What is that immense ki? Could it be?' _Without thinking, he flies out the roof of his house, making this the fifth hole in the ceiling this week, and heads towards the Wasteland.

Upon his arrival he saw that Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Pan, Bra, and 18 were all there waiting for Uub.

"Hey guys, look it's Uub!" Krillins runs over to him and pulls him towards the crater that they were standing around. "He said he wouldn't talk to anyone until you got here."

After krillin finished his sentence, Goku flew out of the crater, with turkey leg in hand, and exclaimed with a mouth full "Finally, you're here," Goku gulps down the food he was eating. "Now that everyone's here, I would like to answer some questions that you have."

"Where were you grandpa?" Pan asked as she ran and gave Goku a hug for the fifteenth time that day.

"Yes, I think that's all of our first question Kakarot." Vegeta said with the same arrogance he always has in his voice.

"Well, after Shenron and I disappeared all those years ago, we sort of merged and got trapped in this pocket dimension while the Dragon Balls healed themselves. So now, I'm back to enjoy my time here with you guys before I have to leave for good."

"Well when do you have to go?" Krillin questioned as he walked over to 18.

"I have to leave at the end of the month so me and Shenron can go repair his dimension. It would take at least another year or so to do it, then I can come back for good."

"Then we'll make it the best month you ever had!" Exclaims Uub as he jumps up in the air.

"Alright! It's Party Time!" Shouts Goten and Trunks at the same time.

"Wait, I have a question." The ever so quiet Gohan said before anyone could leave. "What did you mean when you said, merged with Shenron? Does that mean you can grant wishes now?"

Goku rubbed his head in the childish manner he usually does before answering Gohan's question. "Not really, I mean, my power grew and I don't age now. But I still can't grant wishes. Sorry guys. Why do you ask?"

Gohan's head dropped down before he could speak. "Mom died a few years ago from a heart attack and since Shenron can bring anyone back, I just thought," he was cut off before he could finish his answer.

"Even if I could grant wishes, I can't bring back people who died a natural way like disease or old age. Sorry."

"That's okay, at least you're here for now right?"

"Of course! I'll be here for even if I'm not near you. So let's get the party started okay?"

"Sounds great! Come on you guys, I know the perfect place."

Before anyone could go anywhere, the sky turned a dark red and a flash of black lightning struck Goku, Vegeta, and Uub. Soon a the sky turned back to normal leaving platforms of obsidian laying where the three stood before. A voice comes into everyone's heads and states '_I have taken the strongest three fighters of this dimension to test it's worthiness to survive. Should they fail the test they have been given, everyone and everything in this miserable universe will be destroyed.'_

"Well, I guess dad won't be back for a while," stated Goten.

"Thanks for the analysis Captain Obvious." replied Gohan.

"They'll be back, and don't worry, everything's going to be okay." Krillin said with an enthusiastic tone.

With that, the others all went home to wait for the arrival of their friends.

So, there's the first chapter of my first fanfic. I'd love it if you reviewed this for me so I can make the next chapter even better. Sorry it's kinda short, but it's more of an introduction rather than actual chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z:Evolution

Ten years after Dragonball GT, Goku comes back to the world of the Mortals for a nice reunion with his friends, when a new threat arises that not even the power of Shenron can help to fix.

* * *

The following is a non-profit fan based continuing of Dragon Ball Z. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragonball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji T.V., and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Test of a Lifetime

After a flash of light, Goku, Vegeta, and Uub appear in a deserted wasteland. There are dead trees spread around the area, and sand everywhere else with no source of water. Soon a being flies right towards them.

"I am the Demon Lord Beelzebub, and I am one of many who will test your strength to see if your dimension deserves to survive. If you fail, however, you will be forced to watch as your friends and family are destroyed."

Goku steps up close to Beelzebub and stares straight at his face before chuckling and stating, "I guess we can't lose then!"

"We won't let you destroy our dimension if we can stop it." Uub says defiantly.

"Then this should be most enjoyable. Pick a weapon from the grave yard and head through the portal. There, your challenges will begin." Beelzebub then waves his hand towards the field and weapons all sprout from the ground and a purple swirling portal opens up as he steps through it.

Goku flies around and looks for his signature weapon, the bo staff, Uub walks around looking for a weapon he would like to use, and Vegeta goes over and picks up a random broadsword before waiting under a withered tree for the other two.

After a few minutes, Goku comes back with his weapon and Uub comes with twin blade katanas.

Vegeta looks up and stares at the portal before walking towards it. "Are you two just going to stand there, or are you going to follow me?"

Without a moments hesitation, all three jump through a portal and ends up in a desert like area except the sand is red and the air is cool.

"Where are we?" Uub asks after yawning.

"This is the realm of Sloth. I am Belphegor your first opponent. If you wish to move on, you must battle me." Belphegor materializes infront of them with a flaming war hammer.

Vegeta begins to slouch down before catching himself. "You think a little bit of Sloth is enough to stop me? The prince of *yawn* Saiyans!"

"Of course not, but you're not really fighting me. You're fighting your worst nightmares." Belphegor then fades away and is replaced with an army of death worms, living needles, and Kid Buu.

Vegeta sees the worms and begins to fly off, with the worms chasing him. Goku fires energy blasts at the needles before laughing and flying off. Buu, tackles Uub and punches him the face before Uub kicks him in the side of the head and flipping away from him.

"I won't run from you! I can still fight!" Uub yells at Buu before charging at him with his katanas. Buu charges at him in retaliation and begins to get shredded by Uub. When he thinks it's over, he stops slashing, only for Buu to regenerate and attack some more. Not allowing Uub to recover, more so that he wants fun than strategy, he kicks Uub upwards teleports behind him and smashes into the ground.

"This is fun! I love racing! Come on needles! I'm winning!" Goku yells towards the needles which retaliate by grabbing Goku's leg and smashing him into the ground. "That hurt!" Goku takes his staff and begins breaking all the needles easily. They all then mold into one giant needle and Goku sweat drops before charging at it and getting smacked away.

Vegeta, on the other hand, got swallowed by one the death worms and blasts his way out. He goes super saiyan and begins to hack through the remaining worms. The slashed worms then all grow new halves and now there's twice as many and Vegeta begins to blast them all apart with big bang attack and doesn't stop till there's a crater where they once were. When he's finished he lands on the ground and reverts back to his normal form. "That was disgusting."

Uub gets up off the ground and charges at Buu. However, Buu begins to get drowsy and falls asleep before Uub can reach him and disappears. They all meet back where they met Bephegor, or thought they met him, when he shows up. "Now it's time for the real battle. I had to forge a new weapon." He pulls out a pair of metal nunchucks and gets in a fighting stance.

"Goku his power's amazing! I'm getting excited." Goku gets in his fighting stance and Uub and Vegeta soon follow.

"Three on one, isn't that a bit unfair, Kakarot?" Vegeta looks at Belphegor, then back to Goku.

"Not when fighting an opponent like me." Belphegor starts off by blasting negative energy at the fighters in a barrage before charging Vegeta and hitting him in the back of the head with nunchucks.

Vegeta retaliates by blasting Belphegor in the gut and punching him in the chest. He charges his and slices his arm off before firing a Galick Gun at him. "Do you really think this is fair? You underestimate us."

"I thought you would have done more damage to my base form, but this will have to do. I'll show you my true power." Belphegor begins to grow larger and an extra pair of arms sprout from his body as his other heals. His eyes become blood red and he gets four more that remain closed. His nunchucks are replaced with two forging hammers and he gains a tail, leathery wings, and horns. He then exclaims with a ragged voice, "Now you face your doom!"

"Be careful Vegeta! He does seem stronger now!" Uub yells to Vegeta.

"But not strong enough!" Vegeta powers up to super saiyan 2 and clashes with Belphegor. They match each others blows perfectly and neither can seem to get the other hand.

Goku, tired of waiting on the side lines and seeing this fight going nowhere, charges up to super saiyan 2 as well and joins in the clash.

Belphegor, prepared for this, uses his other two arms to block Goku and matches his attacks as well. He then opens two of his extra eyes and breaks the tie. He punches Goku's face and kicks Vegeta's legs from under him. He then fires off balls of negative energy at the both of them and sends them flying away.

Uub sees this and powers up to max power and fires off a multitude of ki blasts at Belphegor catching him off guard. He then flies up to him and decks him in the nose before slashing his chest and blasting him in the hole he created.

Vegeta comes back a few seconds later and blasts Belphegor repeatedly and stabs him in his gut causing Belphegor to open his last two eyes and blasting Uub and Vegeta until they fell unconscious. He then flies up and charges an energy blast full of negative energy.

Goku, getting up after being hit, transforms into super saiyan 3 and appears behind Belphegor and punches him in the back stopping his charge. He then blasts his eyes and smashes his head before hammer kicking him into the ground. He flies up and charges a Kamehameha and fires it at where Belphegor was and soon, there's nothing but a glass pit there.

"Good, you passed the test, you may move on to the next challenge to saving everyone you love." Belphegor now appears wearing a bronze colored suit and opens a portal to the next area. "For beating me, you shall also gain a power boost and be healed."

* * *

Sorry about the error that occurred last night, my phone wouldn't comply with my wishes and so I had to wait till I could access a computer.

Thanks for the reviews from Azure Blade of Chaos, Gohan is Awesome, Guest, and 12courtney12.

Don't forget to review my work and provide me with feedback so the next chapters will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Z:Evolution

Ten years after Dragonball GT, Goku comes back to the world of the Mortals for a nice reunion with his friends, when a new threat arises that even the power of Shenron can't help to fix.

* * *

The following is a non-profit fan based continuing of Dragon Ball Z. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragonball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji T.V., and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Battle of Belongings

"Good luck on your next of battles, you'll need it." Belphegor says before disappearing and leaving the three fighters alone.

"Good thing we have more strength to go to." Goku shouts to thin air as a portal opens up to the next dimension.

"Come on, we need hurry up and finish all this nonsense." Vegeta looks at the portal slightly annoyed. "I don't feel like staying here any longer than I have to."

"Fine. I've been wanting to move on for awhile." Uub, is about to jump into the portal when Goku stops him.

"Uub, we can't just run in there without a battle plan. I say, we should be ready to fight whatever comes our way. You need to access your majin form." Goku states with a serious face.

"Okay. But it takes a few minutes."

Uub begins to power up and splashes of pink begin to appear on his skin and his power begins to rise. Soon, he is wearing the classic fusion vest and stands about half a foot taller than before. His skin seems more rounded and shiny and is wearing hammer pants.

'It's been a while Uub. How's doing?'

'He's doing well Buu. Still the people's champion.' Majuub smiles at hearing Buu's voice once again.

'That's good. I'm here to help if you need it. Just ask.'

"Good, now then, let's go." Goku shouts before diving into the portal.

Vegeta soon follows suit and Majuub goes in last. When they come out, they're in a room full of treasure. A man soon comes walking out from behind a mountain of gold and looks at his new intruders with confusion.

"Who are you, and why are you in my treasure cove? It doesn't matter, you're all my possessions now. The name's Mammon, and everything in the realm is mine. The gold, the people, the land, everything, and now, you're included." Mammon walks closer to them with a smile on his face.

"We don't belong to anyone! Especially a creep like you!" Majuub yells towards Mammon pushing him back a little.

Mammon's face twists into a frown and he looks disappointed. "Well then, any chance you had at surviving has just gone out the window. And just when I was starting to like you guys. Now I have to destroy some of my possession, and I really hate that. After all," he dashes and punches Vegeta in the race, launching him into Goku and Majuub, "I am the embodiment of greed."

"Well if you're greed, then I don't want you to have anything!" Majuub points at Mammon's gold and turns it into hot chocolate that coats him and hardens.

"My, my, you are persistent aren't you? When will you learn that what's mine is mine and what's yours is mine! This includes your life!" Mammon, breaks free from the chocolate and punches Majuub into a puddle of blood in the corner of the room.

"Hmph, what a fool. Did you really think you could do this alone?" Vegeta says powering up to Super Saiyan 3 and smashing Mammon through a wall and chases him out. He blasts Mammon, blinding him for a second before kicking him towards the ground. "Come on, is that all you've got?"

"Sorry, I was just surprised that you can change your hair like that. I'm going to have watch you more closely when I stick you in my display case." Mammon flies up and smacks Vegeta into the wall and knees him in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

"Vegeta!" Goku goes Super Saiyan 3 and begins to blast Mammon repeatedly before dashing over to him and starting a clash. They exchange blows and dive away from each other at the same time out of breath.

"I really want to keep you two now! You're both so amazing! How's about you power down and we can have a little chat about how this works?" Mammon stands in a friendly position andd smiles.

"I'm not falling for that trick again." Goku dashes at Mammon and punches him in the chest using Dragon Fist, but to no avail. Mammon just pulls Goku's hand away and flies at the ground at an alarming speed, and smashing him into Vegeta, who was just standing back up.

"Sad, I actually meant what I said, to bad you're too ignorant to notice my sincerity." Mammon flies back up and prepared to chain Goku and Vegeta, when he is kicked away by Majuub.

"To think you forgot about me, I'm a little disappointed." He flies at Mammon with impressive speed and punches him in the chest, hearing a loud crack, followed by a kick to the ribs, which causes a crushing sound to reverberate inside his body.

"You're right, I didn't think I'd forget about such a prize as yourself. However, Majin, you're a demon lord facing a demon prince! I outrank you, therefore I own you!" Mammon's wounds heal and he gains a power boost. His muscles expand and he grows a little taller. "My greed is my power! The people who live here, are all as greedy as me! I have infinite power here!" Mammon charges at Majuub and almost lands a hit on him, when he phases away and appears behind him.

"You forget that Majin can match the power of those they fight!" Majuub, knees Mammon in the stomach and kicks his legs from underneath him. Mammon recovers and strikes Majuub on the chin before blasting him in the chest and sending him flying back.

"You've got some skill kid, I'll admit that. But you can't beat me. You see, I own you, and my possessions can't break me!" Mammon dashes at Majuub and kicks him in the head, but he doesn't move.

"That's the thing, you can't beat me!" When he shouts Mammon gets pushed back and smashes into his tower. Majuub flies over to him and rips his arm off. He then lifts him up and blasts him in the direction of his tower, crumpling it and killing Mammon.

"That was amazing!" Goku shouts from somewhere behind Majuub.

"Kakarot, we could have done just as well had we gone all out." Vegeta yells at Goku before searching for his broadsword.

"I'd like to thank you for stopping my clone. He really is annoying when he tries to take my job." A man who looks like Mammon walks up to the fighters. The only difference is that he's wearing a gold suit and has an ivory cane. "I am the true Mammon. And yes, I am the embodiment of greed, but that doesn't mean I have to be greedy. I just feed off of others greed and force people to feel it as well. I guess you should be going, you need to save your dimension and all. Just make sure you never come here again, or I will mount you on my wall."

A portal opens and Mammon walks into his newly refurbished tower, which was just destroyed moments again.

"Thanks, I guess." Goku screams before turning and facing the portal and getting ready for the next battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball Z:Evolution

Ten years after Dragonball GT, Goku comes back to the world of the Mortals for a nice reunion with his friends, when a new threat arises that not even the power of Shenron can help to fix.

* * *

The following is a non-profit fan based continuing of Dragon Ball Z. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragonball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji T.V., and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 4: Desirable Outcomes

When the trio steps out of the portal they appear in a red room with roses on the floor and candles lit on every shelf. There's a heart shaped bed with a few sleeping bodies on it and a man in a robe standing in the middle of the room holding a pair of twin guns.

"I'm sorry, but have you come to join?" The stranger asks them.

"Join what?" Goku replies with a confused looked on his face. "We came to fight the next archdemon."

"Oh, wouldn't you rather have sex with one of theses beautiful women?" The stranger asks them.

"Not really, I have a wife that I'm trying to save by beating them. Do you know where to find the next one?" Goku looks around for and exit so he can look for the next opponent.

"Kakarot you fool. This is Asmodeus, the embodiment of lust."

"Really, I thought we just landed in the wrong place. Do we have to fight him?"

"Only if he attacks first. Then we'll go all out on his sorry a-" Vegeta gets shot through the wall by Asmodeus.

"I can't have you coming in here talking about kicking my ass. We all know that I would win." Asmodeus states in a smug tone. "After what I've seen, that majin over there is the strongest of you."

"Yeah, but we've been holding back. Why would we go all out against people we don't know?" Goku states confused.

"That's a good question. Then again, you know that I haven't gone full out either."

"Of course. We're waiting for you to attack first."

"I did just shoot your friend out of my building..."

"Yeah, but me and Vegeta agreed we'd take turns. You hit him so now I have to wait!"

"That's damn right! Now I'm going to make this sex addict burst!" Vegeta says coming out of the wall. We gets into a fighting stance and powers up. He sprouts a tail and grows red fur over his body. His hair grows to shoulder length and he gains hammer pants. "I hope you're ready a beatdown!"

Asmodeus shoots vegeta again, but this time, Vegeta doesn't even flinch. "This is unexpected."

"You bet it is bitch! My turn! Final Cannon!" *Vegeta rushes Asmodeus and kicks him in the head. He then grabs his shoulder and blasts him in the chest and into oblivion.

"I thought I'd get a chance to fight him." Goku pouts when he sees that there are no remains of Asmodeus.

"I admit, I went a little overboard on that one. But he shot me first." Vegeta argues as another portal opens up.

"No use arguing now, it's time we moved on." Majuub says as he steps towards the portal.

"Fine then." Vegeta says powering down to his base form. "Let's get this over with."

They all step into the portal and are instantly transported to the next dimension where the landscape is shifting continuously.

"Not another place like this. I don't want to fight more imaginations." Majuub states to nobody in particular.

"Well, we might as well go find the next one, Asmodeus was kind of creepy." Goku replies as he comes out of the portal.

"We only have three more left so quit your whining. At the rate we're moving we'll be done in not too long." Vegeta blatantly expresses to both of them.

"Wow, you made it past the easy ones. I guess it's my turn to destroy you pests," resonates a high pitched voice from nowhere. Soon, a little boy dressed in school clothes comes walking out of the distance and smiles upon seeing them.

"Hey little boy, it's not safe here! You should really leave before you get hurt!" Goku shouts to this mysterious child. "What's your name?"

"My name is Goku," the boy states before he shifts his form to match that of Goku's, except he is wearing a white gi. He then punches Goku in the face and sends him flying. "Oh, I like this power. It's amazing!" The Goku imitator says in his high pitched voice.

"Ow. That hurt. Wait, did I just punch, me?" Goku says confused.

"Sorry, I lied a little. Technically, I am you, but my real, original name is Leviathan," The being says stretching his arms out wide, "and this is my dimension."

"You didn't have to punch me to tell us that."

"I just wanted to demonstrate my power. I'm the embodiment of envy, so I can match your power!"

"Are you sure it was smart to tell us that? I mean, we can just stay at our lowest power level and fight you."

"Oh, but what about him?" Vegeta says pointing at Uub.

"What about him? He doesn't seem so strong to me. Just a little twerp." Leviathan states before laughing at him.

"How dare you say that!" Uub yells as he smashes Leviathan into the ground before pulling him up and punching him in the gut. "I can match power too!" Uub kicks him in the chest, sending him flying and appears behind him and kicks him into the air before releasing a barrage of energy blasts at him. "Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Does something about Uub seem off to you, Vegeta?" Goku questions.

"Not really no, it seems like when you fought him for the first time. With a little more Buu." Vegeta answers.

"You can't beat me that easily!" Leviathan creates an energy shield around him and avoids the energy barrage before kicking Uub in the head. "I am all you could ever be!" He then charges at Uub and at the last second, appears in front of Vegeta and blasts him in the chest. He then elbows Goku in the head and kicks his feet from under him before blasting him away.

"Goku! Vegeta! You guys okay?" Uub asks a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine! But I don't want him to get stronger!" Goku replies.

"Well I don't care! I'm taking him down!" Vegeta erupts and turns super saiyan before charging at Leviathan.

"What part of, 'match your power' don't you understand?" Leviathan gets ready to smack Vegeta, but he powers up to super saiyan 2 at the last second and appears behind Leviathan and blasting him in the back and reverting to super saiyan. He then kicks Leviathan and hammer throws him into the air.

"Not so tough when you can't see our power, huh?" Vegeta boasts. "If he can't see you, he can't match you!"

"It's not that easy. You see, if I hear, smell, or feel your power, my body automatically adjusts to the change. You're going to regret powering down." Leviathan rushes Vegeta and gets a punch into his stomach before he could transform and smacks him to the ground. He then headbutts Vegeta causing him to black out for a minute.

"Vegeta no!" Goku screams powering up to super saiyan two and clashing with Leviathan. He prepares and energy blast, but it beat to it by Leviathan who punches him in the chest and grabbing his arm. He twists it and a sickening crack is heard as Goku screams.

"Oops, I went and broke my new toy. Guess I have to get rid of it now." Leviathan prepares an energy blast the size of the moon, but drops it on himself when Vegeta punches through his spine.

"You want to get bloody? It's my turn then." Vegeta pulls his arm out of him and takes Goku to the ground and Leviathan falls.

"I'm fine Vegeta. _Shenron, can you fix this little problem?_" Goku questions as he sighs out loud. Within seconds his arm is twisting back into place and soon, he's completely healed.

"_You were more damaged than you think. That punch to the chest almost made your heart stop several times."_ Shenron informs Goku.

"How did you do that?" Vegeta asks.

"Don't know, don't care. By the way, I'm fine!" Leviathan says as he rips out Vegeta's kidney. "You're next blondey."

* * *

That's end of Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Sorry to leave it on such a bad note, but I needed somewhere to stop. Special thanks to everyone who helped in the production of the chapter and I'm looking forward to next few.


End file.
